This Totally Original Title Goes Here
by Exploding Dandelion
Summary: This totally original story stars Sapphire, whose whole name is somewhere inside. It's all about her and how awesome she is compared to the turtles and everyone within. She starts off as their enemy...but could she be something more? Karai's jelly of how great she is, Shredder wishes she was his daughter, and soon the turtles will have a shot with her. Just when will it end?


**So...hello! I'm a little hesitant to post this but I figured why not? I don't know how many people will read it. And I really don't know if people will like it. But this first chapter was fun to write and I have a feeling the rest will be too. And I'm only a little sorry if some people are a offended. Here goes:**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**This story attempts to be a parody. Attempts being the key. Humor may be dry and original character so bad the reader's eyes may bleed. The author in no way claims responsibility for bleeding eyes. Choosing to comment is at the discretion of the reader. Anonymous reviews are accepted to protect the identities of those who do not wish to admit to reading this. Narrator may at times lament narrating this story. Genre may shift to reflect the nonsense of the story. Again, bleeding eyes is the responsibility of the reader. By reading this story, reviewing, faving, or alerting, you accept the terms and conditions which absolve this party of any responsibility to nightmares, bleeding eyes, stomach cramps, writer's block, spam, and diarrhea. Reader waives right to sue if any of these occur. Terms and conditions may change at the discretion of the author and readers may not be alerted to these changes. It is up the the reader to be kept up to date.**

**Reader discretion is advised. **

* * *

The tower is dark, the night plunging the chamber into darkness as two figures walk toward the throne at the end of the room. Pale moonlight peeks through the gray clouds but all else is in shadow. A tall, muscled man clad in armor sits on the throne, straightening up when he sees the two figures approaching him. Nodding at each of them, the two bow as he stands, the pair kneeling on the floor.

"I see you've found her, Karai," the Shredder says, gravel voice echoing against the walls.

"Yes, father." Karai pauses, staring at the floor and swallowing. She glances at her father through her bangs, clearing her throat. "I still don't see why we need her. I'm more than a match for the turtles."

"No, Karai," Shredder snaps. Karai flinches and the girl beside Karai smirks. "I've both seen and heard of what she can do. And you have proven to be too merciful on occasion. But this girl, a year your junior, will surpass you. Of this I have no doubt."

Karai fists her hands, eyes flashing. The girl beside her giggles, rising before Karai. At that very moment, moonlight inexplicably hits her, lighting her features with a soft shine. Luscious, silky blonde hair cascades down her back, bright sapphire eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Rosy lips quirk into a smile, dimpling her cheeks. Flawless skin and a curved but skinny body stand straight and proud in the room.

Looking down at Karai, she says with the voice of a thousand angels, "I know you're worried about me taking your place, Karai. But there's no need to be so transparent about it." Flipping her hair, she locks eyes with the Shredder, something only she would ever be able to get away with. Her jewel eyes obviously hide a deep and troubled past that would force this goddess to work with someone as dastardly as the Shredder, but at this moment in the story, it doesn't matter. She has an objective to complete and no time to waste.

Unless it is to pick on Karai, of course.

"Indeed. You two will work together, do you hear me? Karai, you will defer to her on this mission, understand?" Voice sharp, he looms over Karai until his daughter stands and nods, head still bowed. Glaring at Karai for several more seconds, Shredder turns to the other girl.

"And Miss Destiny-"

"Please, call me Sapphire," she says, waving her hand. Her name, while beautiful, can be a bit distracting. Anyone with a name like Sapphire Savior Destiny was bound to turn heads after all, so she chooses the least awe inspiring portion of her very unique name. A difficult choice that had to be made.

"Very well, Sapphire. Take my daughter, patrol New York, and find these turtles. You know what to do once you've found them. I'm counting on you."

Sapphire nods, turning away and leading Karai out of the room.

"Of course, Master Shredder. I will do what no other could."

Her hair flies backward, whipping through the air and framing her face with a golden halo as an unexplainable gust of wind blows through the room.

"And look good doing it."

So ends the first portion of the epic of Sapphire Savior Destiny, a girl who will learn the meaning of friendship, love, betrayal, and beginnings that barely take the story anywhere.

Where it will lead will surprise even her...


End file.
